Belongs
by VHopecchi
Summary: "kau adalah definisi keindahan bagiku Taehyung-ah.." -Jung Hoseok "terimakasih sudah menerima kekurangan ku Hyung.." - Kim Taehyung


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"Title/span span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;": Belong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"Author/span span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;": VHopecchi/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"Cast/span span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;": Jung Hoseok /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"and/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;" Kim Taehyung/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"Rate/span span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;": T/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"Genre/span span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;": Romance/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"Disclameir/span span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;": Jung Hoseok and Kim Taehyung /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"is belong to God, Theirs Family and course for each other. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"*haha. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"A/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"ku membuat ini bisa dikatakan hanya sekedar /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"'/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"iseng belaka/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"'/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;" mengingat kecintaanku akan couple ini. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"Summary/span span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;":/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"kau tahu /span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"kan apa arti keindahan menurut Jung Hoseok? K/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"arena aku yakin, /span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"tak/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;" /span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"ada/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;" satupun tentang diriku yang tak kau ketahui, bernarkan begitu Taehyung-ah? /span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"K/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"arna aku tahu. Tuhan menciptakanku untuk mu /span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"dan/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;" /span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"kau/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;" untuk ku../span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"–/span/strongstrongspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;" Jung Hoseok/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"kau adalah makna keindahan itu Hyung.. bukan aku, terima kasih karna kau bersedia menemaniku disaat terburukku sekalipun, entah aku harus menyembah kepada Tuhan sebagaimana lagi, karna telah menciptakan makhluk sepertimu. /span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"K/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"au tercipta hanya untukku /span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"dan ku pastikan diriku hanya untukmu Hyung, /span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"aku bertaruh nyawaku /span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"jika aku berpaling.."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"strongspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;" /span/strongstrongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"–/span/strongstrongspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;" Kim Taehyung/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"========Belong========/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"selamat pagi sayang../span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"ujar seorang Namja tampan pada Namja manis yang kini tengah merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Namja Tampan itu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"engh.. pagi Hoseok-Hyung../span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"ujar Namja manis itu sambil menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan senyum kotak khasnya/spanemspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;". /span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"morning kiss untuk ku Taehyung-ah?/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"ujar Hoseok /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"sambil merapihkan rambut Taehyung yang agak berantakan. S/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"edangkan Taehyung semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dan menggeleng kecil sebagai bentuk penolakan pertanyaan Hoseok./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"Hoseok yang gemas segera bangkit menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran tempat tidur, dan mendudukan Taehyung dipahanya, memaksa Namja manis itu untuk bangun dan kini tengah menatapnya dengan sebal. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"ishh.. apaan sih Hyung~ aku masih mengantuk tahu! /span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"D/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"an juga dingin~../span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"ujar Taehyung dengan nada sedikit manja pada Hoseok dan menatapnya dengan sedikit kesal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"berikan aku morning kiss ku, dan aku akan membiarkan mu tidur kembali sayang../span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"ujar Hoseok sambil menatap mata Taehyung dalam, menyelami dirinya sediri di mata bening tersebut/spanemspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"'/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;" bahkan hanya dengan menatap matanya seperti ini, aku dibuat jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi./span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"'/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"ujar Hoseok dalam pikirannya. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"S/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"edangkan Taehyung yang ditatap seperti itu menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum malu-malu, karna demi apapun di dunia ini. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"S/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"alah satu kelemahan Taehyung adalah ditatap dengan dalam oleh Jung Hoseok! /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"W/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"alaupun Hoseok adalah kekasihnya sendiri./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"'/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"Cup/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"'/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"Taehyung mencium Hoseok dengan lembut, hal itu membuat Hoseok tersenyum tulus. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"S/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"entuhan Taehyung dan ciuman Taehyung masih sama seperti awal mereka bertemu dan sekali lagi Hoseok jatuh /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"dalam/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;" pesona/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;" seorang /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"Kim/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;" Taehyung. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"H/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"oseok tersenyum lebar ketika Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya dengan wajah memerahnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"haha.. kurasa aku akan mendapatkan keberuntungan ku hari ini../span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"ujar Hoseok dengan wajah meledeknya. Taehyung yang mendengar ucapan Hoseok memasang wajah masamnya dan bangkit dari pangkuan Hoseok/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;" kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"'/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"Hyung bodoh.. Hyung bodoh.. aku benci! Huh..!/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"'/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;" ujar Taehyung dalam hati./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"terimakasih Love..kau adalah pelengkap hari/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"ku/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;", bahkan hidupku../span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"ujar Hoseok dengan senyum tulusnya membuat Taehyung berhenti, kemudian berbalik dan memeluk Hoseok. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"aarghh.. kau menyebalkan Hyung! /span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"A/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"ku benci.. aku benci../span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"ujar Taehyung sambil memukul-mukul pelan dada Hoseok. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"terima kasih sudah tercipta dan melengkapi ku /span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"sayang/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"../span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"ujar Hoseok sambil mencium pucuk kepala Taehyung dengan sayang. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"tidak hyung.. tidak, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih pada mu. /span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"K/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"arena sudah mau dan mengijinkan ku untuk melengkapi mu sampai saat ini../span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"ujar Taehyung menatap Hoseok dengan mata berkaca-kaca. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"kau yang selalu menopangku, memahami tingkah ku dan bersabar terhadapku../span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;" Taehyung melanjutkan ucapnya dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi gembilnya, dan hal itu dipandang manis oleh Hoseok. Hoseok mengecup kedua mata Taehyung dengan sayang dan memeluk Taehyung dengan erat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"kau.. tidak perlu berkata apapun atas ku. /span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"D/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"an jangan kau ragukan diriku ini. /span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"K/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"arena aku berjanji atas nama Tuhan ku dan diriku bahwa kau adalah segalanya bagi Hoseok. /span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"J/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"angan melakukan hal bodoh lagi, /span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"atau /span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"kau benar-benar bisa membunuhku../span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;"ujar Hoseok sambil memeluk Taehyung dengan tubuh dan nada yang agak gemetar. /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;""/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"tidak..hyung.. tidak akan/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"…"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;" ujar Taehyung membalas pelukan Hoseok./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"J/span/em/strongstrongemspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"angan berkata apapun/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"K/span/em/strongstrongemspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"au hanya perlu percaya dan tak meragukan ku/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"Hal /span/em/strongstrongemspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"besar yang membuatku berarti adalah/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"K/span/em/strongstrongemspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"arena aku memiliki mu../span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"Jung Hoseok/span/em/strong/p  
p class="NewStyle15" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"emspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; font-size: 12pt;" /span/em/p  
p class="NewStyle15" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"T/span/em/strongstrongemspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; font-size: 12pt;"uhan punya cara-Nya sendiri/span/em/strong/p  
p class="NewStyle15" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"A/span/em/strongstrongemspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; font-size: 12pt;"ku percaya akan itu sekarang Hyung/span/em/strong/p  
p class="NewStyle15" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"K/span/em/strongstrongemspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; font-size: 12pt;"au selalu berkata,/span/em/strongstrongemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;""/span/em/strongstrongemspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; font-size: 12pt;"Tuhan yang menjagamu, bukan aku/span/em/strongstrongemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;""/span/em/strong/p  
p class="NewStyle15" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"N/span/em/strongstrongemspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; font-size: 12pt;"amun aku tahu, Tuhan melindungi ku dengan kau sebagai pelindungku/span/em/strong/p  
p class="NewStyle15" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"Terima /span/em/strongstrongemspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; font-size: 12pt;"kasih Hyung.. mari membuat kisah ini semakin manis di tiap harinya/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;"Kim Taehyung/span/em/strong/p  
p class="NewStyle15" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; margin-left: 198.0000pt; text-indent: 18.0000pt; line-height: 150%;"strongemspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; font-size: 12pt;" /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; line-height: 150%;"strongemspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;" /span/em/strong/p  
p class="NewStyle15" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; margin-left: 198.0000pt; text-indent: 18.0000pt; line-height: 150%;"strongspan style="font-family: 'MS Mincho'; font-size: 12pt;" END/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;" /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0000pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 150%; font-size: 12pt;" /span/em/strong/p 


End file.
